


To those Big Sis sings a requiem

by HolieDeluxe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Re:Birth-Voices
Genre: Big Sis Marin, Depression, Despair, F/M, Hugs, My First Fanfic, SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA REBIRTH VOICES!, cheek kiss, sad fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieDeluxe/pseuds/HolieDeluxe
Summary: An alternate ending to Danganronpa Rebirth Voices chapter 4. Danganronpa Rebirth was made by Miwashiba as an April Fools Prank but then a group of people decided to make a new story to the Fangan and they became Danganronpa Rebirth Voices. Unfortunately, they had to shut down but I will always love these series.





	1. Chapter 1 - A game over and a new start?

_Zen Katagiri was dead. Murdered. By one of the remaining students…_

_It was Mikoto, wasn't it? She decapitated him, didn't she?_  
_We….. have to vote for her right...?_

AYUMU: Then…. that's the truth…..

MIKOTO: Yes. I killed Zen. Right after Marin left the crime scene.

_Hold on…. Why…. did she feel that… something wasn't... right...?_

MITSUNARI: You okay Marin?

MARIN: Oh? S-Sorry Mitsu-kun, Big Sis is okay…! (ｏ´_｀ｏ)

MITSUNARI: If you say so…

_That feeling… Wh-Why wasn't it gone?_

KAZUOMI: Hey Marin, you sure you're ok?

MARIN: Yes, please don't worry about Big Sis… She's just…. nervous….

AYUMU: M-Marin….

MONODORA: Alright everyone, looks like you made your decision! IT'S VOTING TIME!!!  
Who will be chosen as the blackened? Are you gonna make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one~? Who's it gonna be?! WHO'S IT GONNA BEEEE?!

_The votes were made. Everyone voted for Mikoto Itsuki. Now, it was just her execution and everything would end… _

_ Or they thought so. _

_ A really loud beep echoed through the courtroom. The vote was wrong. Wrong. _

_ The killer is someone else…. and everyone except him… is going to die…!_

MONODORA: OH MY GOODNESS! OOOH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!

KASUMI: W-WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

MONODORA: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Your vote… _was wrong_! Mikoto isn't the killer!

AYUMU: N-No way…. Then… who is it…?

MONODORA: AHAHA!!! The one who REALLY killed Zen Katagiri, the Ultimate Hitman was… MARIN MIZUTA, THE ULTIMATE WEATHER FORECASTER!!!!

MARIN: H-HUH?! �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川 B-B-Big…. Sis… killed Zen-kun?

KAZUOMI: M-MARIN?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

MARIN: B-BIG SIS… D-DIDN'T KNOW! (☍﹏⁰)｡ S-She… never meant to kill him, she just…. wanted to help him…. She thought she did… Z-Zen-kun…. Everyone… Big Sis…. is sorry! Ah-Ah….. _sniff_...

_Big Sis…. is a murderer, a traitor… An horrible person that failed to protect her friends and now they are going to die because of her._  
_Why didn't she notice?! Why Marin, why?! Just how…. stupid are you? To commit such crime and not even knowing YOU did it?!_

MARIN:... _sniff_… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Marin bursted to tears_

AYUMU: M-Marin…… How come you don't know you're Zen's killer?

MARIN: S-She…. _sniff_… doesn't even know how she killed him and when…. Sorry!! (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)

KASUMI: H-HOW?!

MONODORA: Well, since you're about to die… I'll show you the MOMENT ZEN KATAGIRI DIED!!!

KASUMI: THE MOMENT HE DIED?!

MONODORA: EXACTLY! Now everyone, LOCK YOUR EYES ON THIS!

_A huge monitor appeared right in front of Monodora and what was being showed was…_

MARIN: Big Sis will go now, Zen-kun… (；´∀｀)

ZEN (SEISHI): Hehe, ok…

MARIN:...（´＿｀）

_Marin was about to leave when…_

ZEN:COUGH COUGH!!! COUGH….. BLUAAAAAAAAARG!!!!!!

MARIN: ZEN-KUN!!! Σ(･口･)

_Marin rushes to Zen, but not without noticing he threw up his berry dish and blood._

_ Narumi must have _

_ Poisoned the food!_

MARIN: ZEN-KUN PLEASE HOLD ON! BIG SIS WILL HELP YOU!

_Marin was panicking. She didn't know what to do. She decided to try to take the poison out of him, not only for his life… _

_ But also for Narumi's. _

_ Marin cleared Zen's airways, trying to make the poison come back up. She then putted her hands in his mouth to help him breathe. _

_ If she doesn't help him, he is going to die and Narumi will be the culprit. She had to save him! It was her duty! She had to protect everyone! She was their "Big Sis"! _

_ And then…_

_ Zen was silent like a rock_

MARIN: I…. It worked, poka po-

?????: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

MARIN: Hawa?! (ﾟдﾟ；) Sorry Zen-kun, Big Sis has to go! At least you're alright now!

_Marin lefts the room and Seishi alone_

_ The monitor was now going back to his place, leaving everyone confused, except Mikoto_

MIKOTO: So that's what happened….

MONODORA: Looks like someone understood!

AYUMU: M-Mikoto, could you please explain us how Marin killed Zen?

MIKOTO: When Marin putted her hands to help Zen breathe, she ended up suffocating him.

MONODORA: CORRECT!!!!!

MARIN: HUH?! M-Marin though he was alright!! (ʘᗩʘ’)

MONODORA: Oh well, since you all understand what happened now… Let's not take more time to it! IIIIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!!

KAZUOMI: WAIT! YOU'RE GOING TO EXECUTE ALL OF US?!

MONODORA: Yes but except Marin, since she is Zen's killer!

MARIN: But then, shouldn't Big Sis get executed?

MONODORA: Have you forgot the rules already?! If the blackened is not found guilty in the trial, everyone BESIDES the blackened will receive punishment! That means you're the only one who gets to leave this school alive!!!

NARUMI: N-No…… I….I….

MARIN: I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

AYUMU: M-Marin, please… look at me…

_Marin cleaned her eyes and the moment she looks at Ayumu, he embraces her in a warm hug_

AYUMU: Please Marin, don't cry…. We now that you didn't mean to, w-we…. know you would never kill someone… I-It's not…. your fault….

MARIN: O-Of course it's Big Sis fault! She… She….. She couldn't protect you! (;﹏;)

_Marin was in tears, she couldn't stop crying. She couldn't protect her friends. Instead, she was killing them all._

KAZUOMI: Calm down Marin! Y-You did nothing wrong! You made your best to take care of us and we're grateful for that!

MARIN: B-But-

MITSUNARI (SHIKA): It's true! You were like a Big Sister! No, a mother!!!

MITSUNARI (UMA): YEAH! Everyone here is grateful for what you did!!!!

MARIN: How…. can you say that?! B-Big Sis… kills Zen-kun and it's isn't her fault?! I-It's Big Sis fault and…. and now….. you…….

KASUMI: Do you wanted to kill him in the first place?

MARIN: No….（；へ：）

KASUMI: SEE!? It's not your fault!

MIKOTO: To be correct, not everything is her fault. She did kill Zen but she didn't know and only tried to save him.

NARUMI: Mikoto…. You're right but that doesn't mean we hate you! In fact, we all love you!

MITSUNARI: Yep! Marin, we all love you so much, even after this. You're truly special!

_Marin was speechless. They loved her even after this?! They were amazing friends and she was…_

AYUMU: Marin… Before I go, there's something I have to tell you…..

MARIN: Hawa _sniff_?

AYUMU: When I was with you, I felt like, I was with a different Emi Fujimori…. my sister… You just… really are a Big Sister. _sniff_… I… am really happy I met you Marin. Everyone is.

_The moment Ayumu hugged her, he never let her go. He loved her. Everyone loved her. She loved everyone and missed the ones that were gone… _

_Maiko…_  
_Nico…_  
_Kego…_  
_Akira…_  
_Aruma…_  
_Misuzu…_  
_Saiji…_  
_… Even Zen…_

MARIN: Ayumu-kun…

_Ayumu felt something soft and sweet against his cheek. Marin's lips. Her sweet and pure lips. Ayumu couldn't stop blushing._

NARUMI: Uuuuuuuuuu~!!!!!!!!

MITSUNARI (SHIKA): GROUP HUG!!!

_Everyone embraced each other, Marin in the middle of the warm, huge and comfortable hug. She was feeling so bad… All she wanted to do was crying until she runs out of tears…_

MONODORA: UGH!!! I'M TIRED OF THIS CUTE SHIT! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BEARS AND AI'S! PREPARE TO SEE THE TRAGIC END OF THIS KILLING GAME!!!!!

MARIN: NOOOOOO!!!! YOU CAN GIVE BIG SIS THE MOST PAINFUL AND BRUTAL EXECUTION BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT ANY OF THEM! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MIKOTO: Marin, please stop crying….

_Mikoto dropped a tear. Everyone dropped tears. Everyone was crying._

MARIN: B-But-

KASUMI: Marin, just… there's nothing we can do… but… we are going to see everyone else… I… I want to see Suzu…

MITSUNARI: Hey Marin….

MARIN: Mitsu-kun? (゜。゜)

MITSUNARI: Could you take care of my children for me?

MARIN: Y-Yes… Big Sis will do that…. _sniff sniff_... _gulp_… (´；ω；｀)

_Marin face was wet and covered in tears. Her heart was covered in sadness and guilt… Her future was covered in loneliness and despair._

AYUMU: Marin, we all love you. Thank you. We will always be with you.

MARIN: _sniff_… Thank you. Big Sis loves you all.(´∀｀）

MITSUNARI: Don't worry children, you'll be ok with her.

MITSUNARI (UMA): Goodbye daddy…. We will miss you…..

MITSUNARI: I'll miss you too my children…

MITSUNARI (SHIKA): We love you daddy, goodbye….

_Mitsunari took his puppets out of his hands and gave them to Marin. She hugged the puppets, the only treasure she will have from her dear friend._

MONODORA: Prepare yourselves because you're about to die!

MARIN: B-Big Sis is so sorry everyone! G-Goodbye….

AYUMU: Goodbye Marin. Please, never give up.

EVERYONE EXCEPT MARIN AND MONODORA: Goodbye Marin!

MARIN: G-Goodbye... Big Sis loves you all… _sniff_… (ノ﹏ヽ)

**GAME OVER**

**Ayumu, Kazuomi, Kasumi, Mikoto, Mitsunari and Narumi haven't found the guilty one!  
Time for the punishments!**

_Various Monodora necklaces came and dragged everyone to their executions. Marin held out her hand to Ayumu, who was at her side but couldn't save him… She couldn't save anyone… _  
_Kazuomi was in a dojo, Kasumi in a shrine, Narumi in a room full of food, Mitsunari on a theater stage and being held like a puppet, Mikoto in a luxurious room and Ayumu in a little black room._  
_The executions were starting…_  
_Marin, with tears on her face, just could watch in horror what she had done…_  
_Monodora just laughed while her friends were in despair…_  
_Kazuomi was being beaten up, Kasumi was surrounded by fire, Narumi had bloated up and was vomiting blood, Mitsunari was bleeding from his members because of the puppet strings, the ceiling above Mikoto was collapsing and Ayumu… he simply placed his hand in his cheek and the bomb in front of him reached 00:00_

_ Everyone was dead… because of her… It's all her fault…_

MARIN: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MONODORA: AGH!!! STOP CRYING!!! Besides, I have something to show you before you go~! Follow me to the infirmary!!!

_Marin, still in tears, shock, pain and guilt, followed Monodora. Before opening the door to the infirmary, she placed Mitsunari's puppets in her two white pockets._

MONODORA: HERE WE ARE! GET A GOOD LOOK AT THIS!!!!

_In front of Marin was…. _

_ …Kego?!_

MARIN: KEGO-KUN?! Σ(゜゜) B-B-But didn't….

_Marin rushed to Kego's side… only to find him dead on the infirmary bed._

MONODORA: Turns out that… Akira wasn't strong enough to kill him! The Mastermind used the talent swap machine that was used in the third motive and disguised someone already dead has Kego! She told me everything after the second trial. Since you won the trial as the culprit, he had to DIE! So I just killed him with a poisoned serum.

MARIN: S-She? A-Akira-kun… died for nothing?! (◯Δ◯∥)

MONODORA: Unfortunately, yes. But he's dead now, there's nothing you can do to bring him back!

MARIN: W-Why….. _sniff_….

MONODORA: Oh well Marin, there's nothing you can do now, is there?

MARIN:.........

_Marin's tears had no end. She just… couldn't stop crying…. Akira…. died for nothing… and she couldn't go back in time…._

MONODORA: I just wonder…. What will you do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making best girl Marin suffer. Oh wow kill me. Well, this story has 5 different endings. You will have to wait to see! Thanks for reading everything!!!


	2. Ending 1 - Forever in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ending of this story.

_Marin wanted to stop everything. The murders, the executions, Akira's death… Her friends death. She would watch over everyone. She would stop Nico from killing Maiko. She would ask Akira to cook with her. She would give her support to Saiji and save Seishi. She wanted to change everything._

_Even if it costed her life._

_But she can't…_

_She was a disappointment. Just like how Akira said in his trial. She remembers his words perfectly, like it just happened now._

_She…_

_Literally killed him…_

_She noticed the targets, Kego's true place of "death" and helped in proving the secret passageway existed…_

_Those were very important parts of the case and she uncovered Akira… That's why…_

_… He was rude to her…_

_He wanted her to shut up… To stop putting him in danger…_

_But in the end…_

_Akira Tsuchiya died..._

_Everyone died…_

_And it was all her fault…_

MARIN: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Marin screamed in tears. She hated herself now. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this depression created inside her._

MONODORA: Shut up girl! You're annoying!!!! Just stop crying already!!!!!!!!!

_But Marin just kept crying._

MONODORA: Aren't you going to get out? Or do you want to join despair~????

MARIN: Big Sis will never give up. That's what Ayumu-kun told me to do. To never give up…

_Marin puts her hand on her chest and gives a little smile_

MARIN: Big Sis Marin is going to fight for everyone. She's going to be strong. That's what the others would want. Big Sis is going to keep everyone she met here…

She's going to fight for them…

Because she loves all of her friends...

We will always be together, so that's why…

MONODORA: So that's whyyyyyy?

MARIN: We will fight!

MONODORA: _WE_ will fight?

MARIN: Didn't Big Sis tell you? They are here.

_Marin was with both of her hands in her heart. She would keep every single memory that she gained with everyone. She was still crying but she was filled with determination._

MONODORA: Whatever! It's not like I care! This killing game already ended!

MARIN: Monodora-san… Big Sis is going… She can't stay here anymore… in this horrible place… filled with despair…

MONODORA: Upupupu!!! See you at the exit! It's on the first floor of the academy!!

MARIN:......

_A new future was waiting for Marin. She had to get stronger, mainly after the recent events._

_This despair…_

_Their deaths…_

_Would not be in vain!_

_Marin made her way to the first floor of the academy. As expected, Monodora was there._

MONODORA: Congratulations, Marin Mizuta! I announce that you graduated from Precept's Peak Academy!! From my deepest kindness, have this as a gift!!

_Monodora gave Marin a little camera. The symbol of the academy was there._

MARIN: Hawa, what's this? (・・；)

MONODORA: It's a really special video about you!! It even has you forecasting the weather! That's what you literally do!

MARIN:.....

_Marin placed the camera in the same where Shika was. Since Mitsunari used Shika in his left hand, she was un her left pocket._

MONODORA: And nooooow…. LET THE GRADUATION CEREMONY BEGIN!!!!

_As Monodora said those words, the building were they just came out started to collapse._

MONODORA: Upupup-

_ **KA-BLAM!** _

MARIN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

_A huge piece of the building crushed Monodora._

MARIN: A-AAAAH!!! ( 〇□〇）

????: HEY GIRL!!! GET OUT OF THERE!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!

_Marin turned her head to the mysterious voice. Then she saw 5 people in a suit and an helicopter, where it was written "Phoenix Foundation"._

_Phoenix Foundation?!_

_Marin runned towards the group of people. That's the group which Mikoto and Kego worked to! Maybe they would help her!_

_(PFM - Phoenix Foundation Member)_

PFM1: You okay?

MARIN: Yes…

PFM2: We can't stay here, we need to get out! You're coming with us girl!

MARIN: Hawa, ok…

_Marin and the 5 strangers entered the helicopter. As soon as Marin sitted down, a woman placed softly her hand in her shoulder._

PFM3: You okay?

MARIN: Yes…. But can Big Sis know who are you?

PFM2: We are members from the Phoenix Foundation. Can we know why and what were you doing there?

MARIN (in her thoughts): _Oh, that's the guy that called Big Sis before she saw these people. He's kinda rude…_

PFM3: Be calm with her, she's probably really young. But girl, can we know who are you?

MARIN: Hawa hawa! Big Sis name is Marin Mizuta~! (＾ω＾)

PFM4: I think I saw you before… Are you a weather forecaster?

MARIN: That's Big Sis! She's also the Ultimate Weather Forecaster, poka poka! (✪‿✪)ノ

PFM5: U-Ultimate?! Hold on, were you there because… you were part of a killing game?!

MARIN: Y-Yes… (つ﹏<。)

PFM2: So that's why you were there.

PFM3: Are you the only one who got out of there…

MARIN: Yes……. (ノ﹏ヽ)

PFM5: W-What happened to the others with you?

_Marin felt a spear going through her heart. The others aren't here because… she killed them._

MARIN:.... _sniff_….. A-A-Ah…

PFM3: What's wrong?!

MARIN: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I'M SORRY!!! I NEVER MEANT TO!!!!!

_Marin broke down in tears once again._

PFM2: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YO- Wait…. No… Don't tell me you… Did you…

MARIN: I-I-IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOR-

_ **Slap** _

PFM2: SHUT UP YOU MURDERER!! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT WE LOST MANY LIVES AND TWO OF OUR MEMBERS!

_But Marin kept crying..._

PFM4: Wait, what's that on you pocket?!

MARIN: These two puppets belonged to a friend that died there... and... M-Monodora-san gave me this camera… She said it had a video about Big Sis…

PFM3: Monodora… That was…

PFM4: Can we see the video?

MARIN: Big Sis hasn't seen it too… （´＿｀）

PFM5: Then let's whatch it now.

_PFM5 opens a bag and takes a laptop out of there._

PFM5: Here's the laptop. Now let's connect the camera…

_The camera was connected. A video file was the only thing visible. As soon the video started to play, three words appeared on the screen._

_ **Marin Mizuta's Murder** _

_The camera showed Marin trying to help Zen, with her hands in his mouth and panicking. It also showed the part where Marin leaves, thinking that helped Zen, and Mikoto decapitanting him. Then it was the trial. Marin's tears and apologies could be heard. Everyone's last words and executions. Kego's death. For the end, it was Marin before she left the Academy. A little text appears._

_ **Upupupu~! Who thought that such a nice person would accidentally kill someone that they didn't even want to?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!** _

_Monodora…_

_Marin was crying. Again. She couldn't stop. This was all her fault._

_However, some things had caught the Phoenix Foundation members attention. The words "unintentionally" and "accidentally killed". Marin's murder was an accident._

PFM3: It says here that everything was an accident and judging by the girl's state now… I'd say this is what happened there…

MARIN: I-I-It was… I'm sorry… I… I…（>﹏<）

PFM5: Hey, calm down. It was an accident. I know you're feeling horrible but you need to get over it. You said so yourself in the video, didn't you?

MARIN: _nood_ Yes...

PFM4: We are going to help you. You must be badly depressed right now.

MARIN: Even after what she did?! (☉_☉)

PFM3: You never meant it. You tried to help him, even if he was an Hitman.

MARIN:... _sniff_… Thank you… Really I… Big Sis is really grateful! (´∀`)

PFM1: We're almost there!!

MARIN: Where? (゜。゜)

PFM2: The Phoenix Foundation main building.

_Marin was going to move on, she had to. From her murder, her lost friends and despair. The Phoenix Foundation was going to help her so she had to show them gratitude._

_Marin Mizuta was ready for a new future!_

_ **Years later** _

_Marin was a member of the Phoenix Foundation. She was still a Weather Forecaster but now she had more time for her loved ones. She had made a beautiful and bright future not only for her but to everyone!_

_She was even married and waiting for her baby! And her husband was someone connected to a participant in Tsutomu's killing game. And since her baby is a boy, she decided to call him Akira, in honor to her friend who unfairly died._

_But now…_

_She has something important to do._

_Marin was in cemetery, with a black dress on. She had just visited her friends and the ones from Tsutomu's killing game. She had just left them flowers._

_She was standing at Ayumu's grave. She gave it a little kiss and went to the exit but not without saying…_

MARIN: Goodbye everyone. Big Sis loves you all~! (✿╹◡╹)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other 4 endings need a new chapter so you will have to wait! Thanks for reading everything! (✿ヘᴥヘ)


	3. Chapter 2 - Falling in a deep sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternative continuation of chapter 1.

????: H-Hey M… no……. a, don't… thi...… ur be…… de?

_A mysterious voice echoed through the room. It was coming from the monitor but it was glitching. It was hard to understand what it was saying._

MONODORA: Huh? Who's talking?!

????: Hehe…………

MARIN: H-Hawa…. W-Who are you…?

????: I… k… u…

MARIN: Huh???

_ **CRASH!** _

_Monodora breaks the monitor._

MONODORA: UGH!!! MUCH BETTER NOW!!!

_But the glitch sound came back. The sound was coming from outside the infirmary. Marin rushes out of the room and sees another monitor with a blurry screen._

????: Come……

_Marin went near the screen and then it turned off. The glitch sound was heard again but more far away. It was really loud…_

_The voice said "Come". Does that voice want her to follow them?_

_Marin kept following the mysterious voice, who was always changing from monitor to monitor…_

_Until she reached the class trial ground…_

MARIN: H-Hawa… Why here?!.....

_A huge monitor appeared. It was the same monitor where she saw herself killing Zen. The glitching sound appeared and the screen turned on._

????: Haha, much better…

_It was still impossible to see anything…_

_But then…_

_The glitch sound started to fade away and the screen was showing something._

_It was…_

MARIN: A-A…

????: Much better now…

MARIN: A-A……..

????: What's-

MARIN: AKIRA-KUN!!!!!

AKIRA: Oh? Marin? Something off?

MARIN: I… I… I missed you so much!!

AKIRA: Calm down… I know what happened…

MARIN: Ah…. _sniff sniff_… Big Sis is glad… she's not alone anymore…

AKIRA: Marin… I'm only an AI… Not a person…

MARIN: N-No…

AKIRA: But there's something you can do. Just 5 minutes, okay?

_Akira's AI disappeared, leaving Marin alone. She looked around, shaking a little. She hated that place._

_And then, those terrible memories came back._

_Everyone's deaths._

_Everyone she loved…_

_Everyone she killed._

_It was all her fault. She killed them. She killed her friends. They are all dead. They were brutally executed._

_Marin was sweating a lot and her eyes wide open. She tried to take those memories out of her mind. Her hands were above her hair, wide open and pushing her hair. Her heartbeat was faster than lightning._

_She couldn't take that pain. She was hallucinating. Everyone hates her now, they want to kill her._

AYUMU (hallucination): Hey Marin~…

MARIN: A-Ayumu…k….. agh….

_Ayumu was now strangling Marin. She simply gave up, letting him continue. He then laid her down in the ground and kept killing her._

AYUMU (hallucination): Hehe…

_Then, everyone's hallucinations were around. Mikoto slowly stabbed Marin in her chest and Narumi opened the wound a little._

MARIN: WWWWAAAAAAAH!!! A-Aaaah… It… hurts…

_Kazuomi was twisting her arm and it started bleeding a lot. Kasumi and Mitsunari were pushing and messing with her hair and Kego pressed an pistol in her forehead._

MARIN: Aagh… Aaaah… The…re's… no pro...blem……. you… uuugh… can… ah… kill Bi… g… Sis…… Aaahh…. ah…

EVERYONE'S HALLUCINATIONS: Hehehe… HiHihihi… Hahaha… Diiiiiiieeeeeeee~!!!!

MARIN:....ah....

AKIRA: MARIN!!!

MARIN: Uh?! Akira-kun…

AKIRA: You're hallucinating.

_Marin stays silent, while she gets up._

AKIRA: Anyway, I came back and-

_A loud rumbling sound was now in the courtroom. The 15 seats went suddenly towards the ceiling and under them, a weird group of machines appeared. In the laptop above a capsule, was now Akira's AI._

AKIRA: Aaaand here it is.

MARIN: Hawa… What is this?!

AKIRA: It's a special machine that transfers AI's to human bodies and gives them life.

MARIN: T-Then….

AKIRA: Exactly. I want you to transfer my AI into my body.

MARIN: But where is Big Sis going to find a body?

AKIRA: There's a bio lab in this academy where the bodies are kept. You will find mine there.

MARIN: Do you mean… your CORPSE?!

AKIRA: Yes.

MARIN: How is Big Sis going to… Hmm… zzz

_Marin fell asleep_

AKIRA: Seriously? Marin, wake up.

MARIN: Huh?! Oh… Sorry…

AKIRA: Well, are you going or not?

MARIN: Yes, I'm going… But… Akira-kun, can you go with me?

AKIRA: Fine…

MARIN: Thank you, Akira-kun…

AKIRA: One more thing. Bring the wheelbarrow from the garden, I'll open the door for you.

MARIN: Okay!

_The two entered in the garden first. As an AI, Akira was able to hack the school system and open all of the doors. Marin got the wheelbarrow and went towards the bio lab. Getting there, Marin started to feel cold due to the room's condition._

MARIN: It's cold here…

AKIRA: Yeah, like a fridge. It's to keep the bodies. Can you see those things similar to lockers? My body is in one of them. The ones that have a blue light mean that they have a body inside.

MARIN: O-Okay…

_Where's Saiji when we need him the most? He's used to this!_

_Marin decided to start from left to right. She opened one of the weird machines and inside was Maiko's body. Marin screamed in terror but she had to continue. In the one above, was Nico's. The next one was at Maiko's side. There was Akira's body._

AKIRA: You got it. Now you have to carry it to the class trial to use it.

MARIN: Yes…

_Taking a deep breath, Marin placed the wheelbarrow near her and looked at her hands. She was going to touch a dead body. Marin took Akira's body out of the machine and carried it to the wheelbarrow. She did everything very carefully, even if it was really difficult since she isn't that strong and she had to carry Akira, who was one head taller than her and probably more heavy. With Akira's corpse in the wheelbarrow, Marin was now going to the class trial ground. Reaching that place, she placed the wheelbarrow nearby and went closer to the AI._

MARIN: What does Big Sis have to do now? Also, your neck was broken…

AKIRA: Don't worry, it will heal in the process. I will have a fucking long pain in there but it won't be broken.

MARIN: Really?! How will it heal?

AKIRA: The bones are simply going to be restored. But for now, you see that big green button on that control panel? Press it to turn on the machine.

_Marin pressed the button and many lights were turn on. All of the screens had a blue background and something similar to a options menu from a video game. The capsule had a soft green light coming out and above the control panel, was a big screen with a set of options._

MARIN: Wow…

AKIRA: Yep, it's really big and complicated but I know how this thing works.

MARIN: So what does Big Sis have to do?

AKIRA: First, open that capsule and put my body there. Then close it.

_Marin opened and capsule and brought the body on the wheelbarrow. She softly picked up the corpse and laid it down in the capsule's bed. Marin gave Akira's body a soft hug before closing the capsule. On the screen above the control panel, was a different set of options._

AKIRA: Now, you have to select an AI. The AI's need a file to be used here and I already created mine. Well, myself. Select the option "**Select AI**" to have access to the AI files.

_Marin placed her finger in the rectangle with "**Select AI**" and there was only Akira's AI and another one. She then noticed something._

"_14 AI's were deleted_"

MARIN: Hawa? Fourteen AI's were deleted?

AKIRA: Seems like it. It must have been Monodora. Those fourteen AI's are yours.

MARIN: We all had an AI?!

AKIRA: Yep.

MARIN: But Akira-kun, how do you have your AI? And… who's the other AI, poka poka?

AKIRA: Since I was good at hacking, I was able to save myself from that hell and that file… It's probably Monodora's.

_Marin select Akira's AI file and more options appeared._

AKIRA: Only one more thing to do… Select "**Start transmission**" and… I… I…

MARIN: Big Sis will do her best welcome you!

AKIRA: Thank you Marin.

_Marin select the said option and the capsule started to release smoke. Marin looked at the screen Akira was but he wasn't there. The machine started to make some weird sounds. The capsule created a powerful light that made Marin's eyes hurt. She walked away from the machine and then… a loud beep was heard. More smoke was released and Marin couldn't see anything. Only smoke. She made her way to the capsule where she had put Akira's body. She used her arm to try to clear her vision._

_But then…_

????: Agh… Wh-What…

MARIN: Akira… kun?

_The smoke started to disappear and then, her vision was finally clear. Sat down in the capsules bed was…_

_ **Akira** _

_Marin stood there where she was. It was Akira. Her friend. Alive. She did it! Akira was alive!!_

AKIRA: Oww… what happened?... Am I…

MARIN: A-A…

AKIRA: H-Huh? M-Mari-

MARIN: AKIRA-KUUUUUUN!!!!!!

_With tears in her eyes, Marin dashed towards Akira and hugged him. She was happy that he was there. He wasn't the kindest person in the world but it was him. A friend. Akira tried to hug her back but his neck wasn't in condition._

AKIRA: AGH!... My neck…

MARIN: Do you want Big Sis to massage your neck a little Akira-kun?

AKIRA: I'd like that, thanks.

_Marin sat down at Akira's side and started to massage his neck._

AKIRA: I'm feeling better…

MARIN: That's good… Big Sis thinks Akira-kun should walk a bit for his neck to heal. We can get out now…

AKIRA: Huh?

MARIN: Akira-kun… The game is already over… Big Sis… killed everyone… didn't you say you knew what happened? We need to get out Akira-kun, I… I want to be happy with you for everyone that died… You're the only one Marin has now… and Big Sis is going to do everything to make you comfortable and happy…

AKIRA: Why do you want to help me?

MARIN: Because Big Sis cares about you. Big Sis… I… I love you Akira-kun… Big Sis will always be at your side no matter what.

AKIRA: Is that a… love confession or something?

MARIN: N-No… Big Sis just… you're… a really special friend to me… That's why I…

AKIRA: I get it… Such hope you have there.

MARIN: Akira-kun… Big Sis is sorry for voting for you and… and… in the end… Akira-kun died and Kego wasn't…

AKIRA: Don't apologize… Actually… I'm the one who's sorry….

MARIN: For what, poka poka?

AKIRA: I blew up at you in the trial. I… said really rude things to you… I… I'm… sorry…

MARIN: Don't apologize. You were right. Big Sis is an idiot and annoying…

AKIRA: No your not!

MARIN: Really? Akira…

_Marin came closer to Akira with eyes half closed. Akira's grey eyes were locked in Marin's blue eyes and their lips were really close. Way to close._

AKIRA: M-Marin?

_ Was she going to kiss him? Marin got closer and… _

_ Marin softly presses her lips in Akira's cheek, also kissing a little bit of his lips. _

_ Akira blushed furiously at the kiss. He almost thought she was going to his lips. _

MARIN: We will fight… together, right Akira-kun?

AKIRA: Eeeh…. Okay?

MARIN: Akira-kun?

AKIRA: Fight for what?

MARIN: Hope. For everyone and our futures…

_ Marin stands up and extends her hand to Akira. _

AKIRA: Hope huh?... Hehe…

_ Akira also stands up and also extends his hand. _

AKIRA: I have a better idea.

MARIN: What is it Akira-kun?

AKIRA: Despair.

_... Wait... What?... _

MARIN: W-What? Despair? Why?!

AKIRA: Hope only took the most precious things to me. It also took yours. You hoped you would get your talent removed and then do whatever you want but look around you. Look at where you are. The current situation. A little mistake of yours took everyone away. Your hope.

MARIN: N-No… Akira-kun… Why?!

AKIRA: Despair is way better than hope. You don't have to worry about anything and you don't fear anything…

MARIN: No! That's not good!!

AKIRA: Come to my side Marin. Let despair consume you like how it consumed me. You will love it.

MARIN: NO! AKIRA-KUN, LET'S GO TOGETHER!!!! PLEASE!!

AKIRA: Pffft….

MARIN: Akira-kun?

AKIRA: Hehe… so you refuse my offer, huh? If that's the case, then I will have to go hard on you…

MARIN: A-

AKIRA: You dirty killer…

MARIN: K-Killer?

AKIRA: You killed everyone. You are a killer. What hope is there for you? Don't you feel… despair?

MARIN: No… Aki… ra…

MITSUNARI (hallucination): He's right Marin. You killed me. You killed everyone.

MARIN: I… I…

_ What is she going to do now? _

_ Why can't she make Akira understand hope is not bad and despair is horrible for him? _

_ Hope is contagious… but despair too. _

_ What will she choose? _

_ _ **Hope…** _ _

_ _

_ _ **or…** _ _

_ _

_ _ **Despair?** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Marin speaks with Japanese Emoticons but she's so brokenhearted that she can't. Sorry for the long wait!!!!!! I hope you still enjoyed it!!!!! ♥️


	4. Ending 2 - Endless tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait! I have been really occupied these weeks with school and more. I finally got you the 2nd ending! Thank you so much for the support you gave me!

_Why? Just why?_

_Marin kept silent. The only thing that moved was her breath and tears. Nothing else._

_Why Akira?_

MARIN:...

AKIRA:...

MARIN: Why…?

AKIRA: Huh?

MARIN: Why… Why why why why why why why why why why…

AKIRA: Ma-

MARIN: ALL THAT BIG SIS WANT IS TO BE HAPPY WITH EVERYONE ELSE!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! WHY ME?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY AKIRA, WHY?!

_Marin cried out and fell on her knees._

AKIRA: Despair… It's the only thing left for me… and you… I loved her so much… and for hope… they took her away… She also helped me… I'm not the only one who had this killing game idea…

MARIN: W-Who-

_Akira shuts Marin simply placing his hand under her chin._

AKIRA: Narumi.

MARIN: Don't… lie…

AKIRA: We planned the killing game. I just entered the game to actually kill the one that took my grandmother away…

MARIN: W-W-What?

AKIRA: Kego killed my grandmother… That's why I tried to kill him… thank god he's dead! I owe you a lot!

MARIN: Don't say that!

AKIRA: Why not? It's true…

MARIN: You're lying!! Kego-kun isn't a killer! Narumi-chan would never do this!! Nobody… would…

AKIRA: Just because Narumi and Kego are your friends it doesn't mean they're innocent. I have a video of Kego killing my grandmother in case you don't believe me.

MARIN: STOP!!!

_Marin's eyes were waterfalls by now. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She tried to clean her tears._

AKIRA: I see then…. Guess I'll just have to show you…

MARIN: Ah… _sniff_...

_ Marin was really weak. Worthless. Stupid. She was seeing no hope._

_What if all of that was true?_

_Marin lifted her head up but there was no sign of Akira._

_Where was he-_

_Oh..._

_He was in front of her the whole time. Her vision was really blurry. But he was coming closer…_

AKIRA: Here. Watch this.

_Akira sat down at Marin's side with a laptop. He started playing a video. Marin kept focused on it._

_It was an old lady, calm, quiet._

_What did Akira-_

** _Bang_ **

_A gunshot is heard in the video. It wasn't that loud… but…_

_…the old lady was shot in the back._

MARIN: T-The old lady!!!

AKIRA: My grandmother… look at the corner I'm pointing.

_Marin looked and then wished she hadn't looked._

_It was, without a doubt, Kego. With a pistol in his hand._

_She had to be hallucinating. Kego would never…_

AKIRA: See? I told you.

MARIN: N-No… n…

AKIRA: Hehe… That's not all.

_Akira selected another video. Marin simply couldn't do anything. She was simply paralyzed by everything that has happened._

_In the video:_

AKIRA: So, how's it going?

NARUMI: Pretty good for now. The killing game will probably start in a few days.

AKIRA: Nice.

NARUMI: So you're coming with me, right?

AKIRA: Yep.

_In the video, Akira and Narumi were discussing the killing game and the motives…_

_Akira took his eyes of the screen and looked at Marin._

_It was like… She was dead inside._

_Her tears were starting to get dry and she was paralyzed. She was in complete shock._

MARIN:....... ah….. ah…………..

AKIRA: So… You see now? I told you they were assholes.

MARIN: N…………..

AKIRA: Do you have any idea on what to do now? Everyone is dead, except us. Your family probably too.

MARIN: No………..

MITSUNARI (HALLUCINATION): What no? This is what you did, after all…

KASUMI (HALLUCINATION): We are all dead because of you, aren't we?

MIKOTO (HALLUCINATION): You're simply useless, Marin. Stupid, childish, idiot, dumb… Whatever fits you.

NARUMI (HALLUCINATION): I still don't know how you survived…

SAIJI (HALLUCINATION): You should have died from the start, not Maiko.

SEISHI (HALLUCINATION): You took my life.

KAZUOMI (HALLUCINATION): YOU FUCKING DESTROYED OUR FUTURES, BITCH!!!!

MISUZU (HALLUCINATION): Your soul will never be forgiven….

ARUMA (HALLUCINATION): Anyone here is more worthy trusting than you.

NICO (HALLUCINATION): Poor weather… to have such a burned messing with them…

MAIKO (HALLUCINATION): You should have got Monodora's weapon!!

KEGO (HALLUCINATION): You could make any song disgusting. Just having you in the same room makes me uncomfortable.

AYUMU (HALLUCINATION): Marin… I  
I wanted to see my family again but now I can't. It's all your fault….

MARIN: No…. Please.. Forgive me….. I  
I didn't mean to…. I'm sorry everyone, Big Sis……….

AKIRA: Apologizing won't bring them back.

MARIN:.... _sniff_….. I'm sorry…….. No……

AKIRA: Pfft, fucking normie….

MARIN: I…….. I…….

AKIRA:....

EVERYONE'S HALLUCINATION: We are dead and it's your fault. You should be in our place. In hell. There's no one for you. No one loves you. You're a useless, stupid girl.

MARIN: NOOOOO!!!!! STOP! PLEASE!!!

_Akira was just there, standing, looking at the girl in front of him suffering._

EVERYONE'S HALLUCINATION: You told us you would protect us but you killed us. No big sister does that. You're a big mistake in humanity.

MARIN: ENOUGH! PLEASE!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! STOP!!!! I BEG YOU! I'M SORRY!!!!

_Akira just approached and whispered some words in her ear._

_She will go with him to despair's side._

AKIRA: Sing them a requiem because you're never going to see them again. You're a dirty killer, you promised to be their Big Sis, but they died because of you… you fucking idiot…

MARIN: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......... I…… am……… sorry……..

_Marin screamed, her tears and her hope got out of her. They left Marin Mizuta behind. She was too stupid and childish to deserve them._

_Marin lost her energy and fell belly down on the floor. Her eyes were completely dirty and dark from crying. Her clothes and skin were wet because of her tears. _

_Despair will take care of her…_

………………………………………….

…………………………

….. Hawa?........

???: Oh! You're awake.

_Marin opened her eyes and looked around. She was at a dorm of that academy she has been trapped in for some time. She was above a bed and apparently, she was lied down in there._

AKIRA: How are you?

MARIN: Oh…. Hello…

AKIRA: You look much better than earlier…

_Marin gives a confused look and hugs the two puppets in her pockets. _

MARIN: Really…?

AKIRA: Yep. You were crying a lot and hallucinating.

MARIN: Oh….

AKIRA: Hey, I think… I have something that might cheer you up….

_Akira puts a laptop above the bed and starts to play a video. Marin does not take her eyes out of the screen but she starts crying. Not loud like before but her face had tears…_

AKIRA: So, how are you feeling now…

_Marin stops the video._

MARIN: Big Sis is…. feeling better now! (✪‿✪)ノ

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Akira was in his little room when Marin comes in. She had Uma and Shika with her but they changed a lot. They were black and white. She goes to him and covers his neck with her arms._

MARIN: Hawa hawa!

AKIRA: Oh, hey there Marin.

MARIN: Hawa, is that video….

AKIRA: The one you saw years ago? Yep, it is. The same blood, deaths, screams, despair, everything…..

MARIN: Hehe, you're right!

_The world became a sphere of despair. No hope, only despair. Many people died, many fell into despair. Anyone with hope was killed…_

_Just like the old Marin Mizuta and her endless tears._


	5. Ending 3 - The birth of a new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd ending of this story. The following 2 endings and the last ones will need a chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this end and the previous chapters!

_Akira……. Why……_

_It hurts to see him like that. She just saved him and now he wants to hurt himself again._

_Despair was not for him…_

MARIN: I….

AKIRA: You what?

MARIN: Why do you….

AKIRA: _Sigh_ Look… I-

_Marin grabbed Akira by his green jacket, pushing him closer to her and hugging him. She placed her head in his chest, with tears still falling._

MARIN: THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!!!!

AKIRA: What?

MARIN: A-Akira-kun… don't trust in despair… Please… Big Sis will help you but don't go down that path!

AKIRA: There's no other path for me. I was only taught that despair is something everyone in this world should feel.

MARIN: IT ISN'T!!!!

AKIRA: Hope took important things to me…

MARIN: W-What? Important things?

AKIRA: ...It doesn't matter now.

MARIN: Yes it does! What did hope took from you? Please awnser Big Sis!!!!!!

AKIRA: Nope.

MARIN: P-Please…

AKIRA: Why do you care?

MARIN: B-Big Sis cares about you Akira-kun…. She wants to see you happy. She knows something is wrong and she wants to help you!

AKIRA:..............

MARIN: Please Akira…. You're the only one I have…

AKIRA: Why do you prefer hope instead of despair?

MARIN: What?

AKIRA: I asked you why you-

MARIN: Big Sis understood your question but…

AKIRA: Oh, I get it. Please awnser my question.

MARIN: I-Isn't it obvious? It was thanks to hope that Big Sis was able to help you. She had hope that Akira-kun would wake up. Despair is sad and makes you cry. You don't like to cry right?

AKIRA: .........

MARIN: Big Sis is happy she's alive, even though she wanted everyone else to be alive too but she's sure that if she keeps her hopes high up that she will be able to live happy for everyone. It hurts a lot seeing my friends dead, mainly when many of them were my fault… so that's why I want the both of us to be happy, Akira…

AKIRA: But the hope you had that you would get your talent removed and be happier made you come into this killing mess. Is there really anything left for you to come back to?

MARIN: Marin doesn't know but she has hope that she has her family waiting for her. If there was one thing I always heard was that "There's always a light in the end of the tunel". Do you know what that means?

AKIRA: Yep and I hate it.

MARIN: It's like that there's always a sparkle of hope in a deep sea of despair and Marin knows you have it too.

AKIRA: You wish…

MARIN: No. Big Sis believes in you. She knows a part of you is sad and wants to feel loved. Akira-kun, don't be afraid of talking to me, I'm here to help you.

AKIRA: Marin, I'm hopeless. Even if I wanted to change, I wouldn't be able to have hope again.

MARIN: Big Sis still believes that Akira-kun can change. Everyone can. Big Sis wants to become stronger and more cautious to never make the same mistake she made today… She knows that… you want to see hope in your life again.

AKIRA: S-Shut up…. I'm better like this.

MARIN: Marin knows that you're sad inside and that you want some affection…. Big Sis only wants the best for everyone and that includes you, Akira-kun. Big Sis can't let you go like this. She needs to know that you're fine but….Marin knows something is wrong with you.

AKIRA: ........

_Marin grabbed Akira's hands and wrapped her own hands around Akira's._

MARIN: I want you to know that you can count on me. I want you to know that you can trust me the way I trust you. Marin believes that Akira-kun is a good person. Her heart knows. Akira, you know how everyone else is, right? Please, tell me everything so I can help you. I swear I won't stop until I'm sure you're fine to keep on. I'm… very worried about you, I…. want to see you smile. So… please Akira, please….. tell me…

AKIRA: ....Ugh….. Fine, I'll talk.

MARIN: Thank you very much…..

_Marin sat down on the machine's bed and looked to Akira. He just breathed in and out and sat down on her side._

AKIRA: ...Well… Since a kid I was pretty addicted to the internet. I didn't have any friends, only my grandmother. One day, she started to talk about despair with me. I was confused at first but then I started to understand. I could talk about it to you now-

MARIN: NO!

AKIRA: Fine……… _gulp_…

MARIN: Akira-kun?

AKIRA: I just…. hate to remember this…

MARIN: Remember what?

AKIRA: ...._Sigh_…. My grandmother's death. Or better, murder.

MARIN: M-Murder?!

AKIRA: Yeah…. Kego killed her.

MARIN: K-Kego-kun?! H… He would never-

AKIRA: That's why I tried to kill him. Thanks to you, that asshole is dead!

MARIN: N-No!

AKIRA: Oh yes. He shot her. He apparently works to the Phoenix Foundation along with Mikoto.

MARIN: W-What?

AKIRA: The truth hurts, doesn't it? The murder was told to be a suicide, that she did it for despair… Hehe…. Those idiots…..

MARIN:.... But…. How do you know that was a murder?

AKIRA: I might not be the Ultimate Hacker but I almost was. I went to the security cameras of her house and saw everything… I also used my hacking skills to find more about Kego and this Phoenix Foundation. While searching, I found some files about despair and downloaded them. The files were too advanced to my computer so I had to search for a stronger computer to run the files. I found that Precept's Peak was perfect for this so I got my plan in action. Then, I crossed paths with someone that wanted to spread despair to this world…

MARIN: Who was that someone else?

AKIRA: The actual Mastermind of this killing game. Narumi.

MARIN: WHAT?!

AKIRA: Yep, her. I know you got pretty friendly with her but…

MARIN: ...Narumi-chan would never….

AKIRA: … I'll go get my laptop….

_Akira approached the machine's central panel and started to search in the various drawers._

MARIN: Y-You have a laptop here?

_Akira turned to Marin, with a laptop in his hands._

AKIRA: Yeah. This was the safest place to keep it. You know why.

MARIN: But why did-

AKIRA: Since you don't believe in Kego killing my grandmother and Narumi as the Mastermind of this game… Then I'll show you.

_Akira sat down at Marin's side with a laptop. He started playing a video. Marin kept focused on it._

_It was an old lady, calm and quiet._

_What did Akira-_

_ **Bang** _

_A gunshot is heard in the video. It wasn't that loud… but…_

_…the old lady was shot in the back._

MARIN: T-The old lady!!!

_Akira was trembling._

AKIRA: ...Tch… My grandmother… look at the corner I'm pointing.

_Marin looked and then wished she hadn't looked._

_It was, without a doubt, Kego. With a pistol in his hand._

_She had to be hallucinating. Kego would never…_

AKIRA: See? I told you.

MARIN: N-No… n…

AKIRA: Hehe… That's not all.

_Akira selected another video…_

AKIRA: So, how's it going?

NARUMI: Pretty good for now. The killing game will probably start in a few days.

AKIRA: Nice.

NARUMI: So you're coming with me, right?

AKIRA: Yep.

_In the video, Akira and Narumi were discussing the killing game and the motives…_

MARIN: .......

_Akira turned off the laptop._

AKIRA: Sigh… I know how that feels like. Losing people you cared about and being able to do nothing about it…

MARIN: Akira-kun?

AKIRA: Yeah?

MARIN: I'm….. sorry….

AKIRA: Huh? Sorry for what?

MARIN: I…. I….. I'm sorry you had to go through that all….

AKIRA: You don't need to apologize… In fac- Uh… Marin, could you stand up for a little bit?

MARIN: ...... Ok but for what?

AKIRA: You'll see.

_Marin did as Akira said but he stood up too. Next, he did something Marin never expected him to do._

_He bow down to her._

_His hands were on her shoes and he was all curled._

MARIN: A-Akira?!

AKIRA: I'm… the one who's sorry… I made this killing game happen. It's my fault you… had to accidentally murder. Everyone else except us is dead. It's my… fault…. Sniff….

MARIN: Akira…. You went through a lot…. And Big Sis is the one that got everyone else killed.

_Akira lifted his head._

AKIRA: What about the-

MARIN: Nico killed Maiko, Saiji killed Aruma and Se... Zen killed Misuzu.

AKIRA: Because of the motives.

MARIN: But it still wasn't you that killed him… Though Big Sis appreciates that you apologized for everything else! But…

AKIRA: I know, I know. This is unforgivable.

MARIN: Akira-kun… I forgive you…

AKIRA: W-What?!

MARIN: You heard it well.

AKIRA: How the fuck do you forgive me?

MARIN: Big Sis-

AKIRA: Enough… _sniff_… I know you're lying…. it's all bullshit….

MARIN: I'm not-

AKIRA: .... Ah…… _sniff sniff_…..

MARIN: Akira, are you-

_AKIRA: M-Marin, I…. _sniff_…. _

_ _Marin sits again on the machine's bed._ _

MARIN: Please sit here….

AKIRA: Fine…..

_ _He did as she said. Akira was about to cry. That was something Marin never expected to see._ _

_ _Marin brings Akira to her chest, hugging him and leaving his head under her neck. He could hear her heartbeat. It was fast._ _

MARIN: Cry all you want Akira-kun. It's okay to cry… Big Sis is here for you and she will always be…

AKIRA: H-How can you forgive me?

MARIN: I did something horrible today. I can't judge you….

AKIRA: You didn't mean to and you didn't want that. It was an accident, it was different.

MARIN: B-Big Sis is still a murderer… I got everyone killed….

AKIRA: N-No. It's my fault. If I didn't help in this killing game, nothing of this would have never happened…

MARIN: Akira-kun….

AKIRA: I…. I...sniff….All I am is fucking trash…

MARIN: No you aren't…

_ _All Akira did was cry. His "sniffs" became louder as he kept crying. Marin was crying too but she didn't care about herself anymore. She was a sinner. Akira needed her help now and she's not gonna fail her friends. Not again. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours… Until Marin talked._ _

MARIN: Don't worry Akira-kun. Big Sis is here. She will always be here. We're going to always be together…

AKIRA: Marin….. I don't think I'll be able to keep with you…

MARIN: Oh, Big Sis killed Zen-kun and the rest. I'm…. going to jail….

AKIRA: No. No one is gonna know about that. In fact, I am the one going to jail. I helped with this killing game, we're the only ones alive, the Hope's Angels are already causing trouble and more.

MARIN: B-But how is no one gonna know about my murder?! I don't want to be alone! Big Sis doesn't want Akira-kun to go to jail! I know you're a good person!!!! You don't deserve to!!!!!

_ _Akira looked at Marin, only to see her crying again._ _

AKIRA: Marin…

MARIN: Please, Akira-kun! Do something! You can't go!!!!

AKIRA: Well, there is something I can do… but we will have to lie.

MARIN: Lie?! But why?!

AKIRA: You know I'm good at hacking and that Narumi is the main Mastermind. We can make everything look like this was the last trial and that we defeated the Mastermind. I can hack various files and delete conversations I had with the Hope's Angels and more.

MARIN: Really? But what about-

AKIRA: I'm not finished.

MARIN: Oh, sorry.

AKIRA: Someone else is going to be Zen's killer. Then, the Mastermind was found in the last class trial. Ayumu, to match his talent, was killed by the Mastermind before the trial, so let's say the trial was to find Ayumu's killer. Narumi was quickly revealed and so decided to bring everyone down, breaking the rules and getting you all executed. About me, I could be a hacker the Hope's Angels kidnapped to help the killing games process. Still, we need to tell how we're alive.

MARIN: ....Hmm…. What if Akira-kun's execution was fake?

AKIRA: Huh?

MARIN: Let's say… Narumi-chan decided to take you out of the game so you could work behind the scenes.

AKIRA: Oh, that's very smart. I was able to find out on a file of a chat between Narumi and another member of the Hope's Angels about Kego's fake death. So, instead of being me doing all of that stuff with the garden and more, it would be Narumi and some members of the Hope's Angels to frame me. In my execution, I actually fell on a soft pile of pillows and then I was brough to a hidden room. About Zen, it could have been Mikoto who killed him, since that's who you and the others voted for. With my hacking skills, I was able to stop your execution. Do you think this works?

MARIN: Yeah….

AKIRA: ....I know it's hard but we must if you really want us to stay together…

MARIN: I'm very sorry, everyone…. _sniff_

AKIRA: I'm…. I'm sorry too.

MARIN: Akira-kun, are you sure everyone else is going to believe us?

AKIRA: I don't know. We can only pray for this to work…

_ _Akira sat again on Marin's side._ _

MARIN: Good luck Akira-kun…..

AKIRA: Thanks…

_ _Akira placed his hand on Marin's shoulder, conforting her a little bit._ _

AKIRA: Alright then, I'll start.

_ _Akira turned the computer on again and started what he had to do. Marin sat by his side and watched him carefully but fell asleep minutes later. She rested on Akira's shoulders while he kept working._ _

__Akira deleted files and edited some. This was gonna take a lot of time but he still kept on. He had to make himself look innocent and break his connection with the Hope's Angels._ _

_ _Something inside him was telling him to stop, he still had despair inside him but he was doing this for Marin, who saved him, and everyone else that died for his despair. He also understood why his grandmother was killed._ _

_ _The Phoenix Foundation found despair to be bad. They wanted to protect everyone else from it. He did more deep thinkings while hacking everything. He reviewed how stupid he was._ _

_ _He kept hacking files and deleting some. He didn't want to disappoint Marin and the others._ _

_ _After an hour of work, he was finally finished._ _

AKIRA: Uff...I'm finally finished… Uh… Marin?

_ _Marin was sleeping._ _

AKIRA: Hey Marin, wake up!

MARIN: Zzzzz

AKIRA: Sigh…. MARIN!!!!!!

MARIN: H-Huh?!

AKIRA: I finally finished everything I had to do for our plan.

MARIN: Oh! That's good but…. what now?

AKIRA: We gotta go. We can't stay here forever.

MARIN: Y-You're right…….

AKIRA: Well then, let's go?

MARIN: ......

AKIRA: Hey, I know it's hard but… this is the ending you and everyone else wanted, right?

MARIN: Y-Yeah… Let's go.

_ _Marin and Akira were at the entrance of Precept's Peak Academy. The doors were slowly opening…_ _

AKIRA: ....Uh… I don't know what's going to happen to us from now on or if I'm going to recover but… if I'm by your side, I think I can take it…

MARIN: A-Akira-kun… Don't worry, Big Sis will always be here for you…

AKIRA: Thank you Marin.

MARIN: ....Hey….

AKIRA: What?

MARIN: Do you mind if I hold your hand?

AKIRA: Eeeeh….. N-No, you can…

MARIN: Thank you…

_ _Marin grabbed Akira's hand and held it tight. The doors of the academy were opening._ _

AKIRA: And remember, we beated this killing game.

MARIN: Hey, Akira….

AKIRA: What?

MARIN: Do you promise you will never go down with despair ever again and that you will always stay by my side when I need?

AKIRA: Yes, I promise…

_ _Marin released his hand and gave him a hug._ _

MARIN: Thank you…

_ _Marin and Akira headed out of the Academy. There, they found a Phoenix Foundation helicopter that took them. They told them the planned lies, that they were the only 2 survivors of that horrifying game. They also told how the Hope's Angels kidnapped Akira and used him to hack various files and prepare the killing games. The 2 liars could only pray for everyone to believe them._ _

_ _Days have passed. Marin and Akira were under the Phoenix Foundation's watch. The 2 students told all the details of the killing game and the lies they had prepared._ _

_ _And for Marin's surprise, Akira was considered innocent._ _

_ _The lies worked. Akira's hacking abilities worked. Their plan to stay together worked. They were doing something very wrong but they promised to never make the same mistakes ever again._ _

_ _Akira had no place to stay, so Marin's family welcomed him to their home. Akira would stay there until he finds an apartment to stay and a job to sustain him. He eventually took random online jobs that got him enough money to live alone. It was told him that he was always welcome to Marin's family home. Of course, he replied to them, saying that they were welcome in his little apartment too._ _

_ _Marin was sure Akira would never betray her. She believed in him. She knew he would loyal to her like how he promised. _ _

_ _They will be always together…_ _

_ _They are going to be strong and face whatever may come…_ _

_ _And…_ _

_ _They would fight for the ones that died!_ _

_ _Years later…_ _

_ _It was a beautiful night, a beautiful moon and Marin and Akira were walking down the streets. They had just bought some lasagna._ _

MARIN: Akira-kun, we should do this more often! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

AKIRA: What? Buying lasagna?

MARIN: No, no. Walking together, poka poka! But that could be too! Lasagna is tasty! (人◕ω◕)

AKIRA: Yeah….

_ _Marin looked at the sky and noticed it was going to start raining pretty soon._ _

MARIN: We should hurry! Big Sis forecasts a rain! ( 〇□〇）

AKIRA: You're right….

_ _Marin and Akira kept walking, but faster. They stopped at a shop to buy an umbrella but they didn't have money. They eventually stopped on a nearby park. That was the first place Marin and Akira went after the killing game. Akira was trying to change a bit and get more hopeful. One night, Marin bringed him there so they could talk and relax a bit. The talk ended up in both crying and an old lady passing there and asking if they were ok. She also said to then "It's good that you are here to comfort each other… that's what couples should do." and got both blushing. They tried to explain that they weren't dating but the old lady was already gone and Marin had fallen asleep._ _

MARIN:....

AKIRA: This place…..

Marin's cheeks were bright red.

MARIN: A-Ah… This was w-when…

AKIRA: Chill, she was just an old lady. Besides, that was years ago.

MARIN:.....

AKIRA: Marin?

MARIN: I always remember everyone else when I'm here….

AKIRA: Oh…. The same goes to me… I mean, it is my fault they're all…dead…

MARIN: No, it's my fa-

AKIRA: Enough. You're always blaming yourself for what happened. You know very well it's my fault. Admit it.

_ _Akira had his hands squeezing Marin's shoulders. Soon, tears appeared on her eyes._ _

AKIRA: H-Hey Mari-

MARIN: I'm…. I'm sorry…

AKIRA: Hey now, you don't need to apologize.

MARIN: I do.

AKIRA: If so, why?

MARIN: To make you mad…

AKIRA: But I'm not mad.

MARIN: Huh?

AKIRA: Sorry, I sounded a bit rude earlier…

MARIN: Don't apologize, it's my fault.

AKIRA: Hey Mari-

MARIN: I ruined everything… Why do you keep around me?

AKIRA: ...Because I'll always be there for you the same way you were there for me.

MARIN: A…. Akira-kun….

AKIRA: Don't worry, I'm here and I will always be.

_ _That was too much for her. Akira wished he had never had those despair desires. He allowed Marin to cry in his arms. He also massaged her head a little._ _

AKIRA: ...Sigh… Marin… There's something I gotta tell you.

MARIN: What's wrong?

AKIRA: I…

MARIN: Wha-

_ _Marin's face suddenly felt warm… Akira just kissed her cheek._ _

AKIRA:......

_ _He was blushing a lot…_ _

AKIRA: S-Sorry…

MARIN:.... Ah…. Aki… That…

_ _Marin was red too._ _

MARIN: That felt really nice… but… why?

AKIRA: Eeeeh….. Well, I… I-I….

MARIN: Aki-

AKIRA: I-It's nothing important. I'm glad I was able to help you after the shit I did with everyone else.

MARIN: Hu-

AKIRA: Marin?

MARIN: Oh! Uh...Alright…. Let's go.

_ _Marin and Akira went home. When they were almost there, it started raining. They had to run to Marin's home like crazy._ _

_ _At home, they had dinner and Marin was preparing her forecasts on her desk. Akira passed by to check on her, only to find her asleep. He approached her, kissed her forehead and said…_ _

AKIRA: Goodnight Marin.

MARIN: Zzzzzzz……

_ _Marin changed after the whole killing game but her narcolepsy never did. She became more determined, cautious and serious, never wanting to commit the same mistake ever again._ _

_ _ _ _She promised to her friends she would do her best._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And now…_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That's what Marin Mizuta is doing. This is what Akira Tsuchiya is doing too._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ever since he left despair, his sins would crawl on his back, remembering him of how disgusting he is to humanity. He knew he was the worst human alive but he will do his best to change._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Both Marin and Akira don't know what the future waits for them but they will give their all to build a beautiful and bright future for them and their friends. They don't know if they are going to stay as friends like now or if they are going to become something else in the future but as long as they're together, nothing will stop them._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Because hope is the last one to die._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for being late! I'm glad I was able to finish this!! I got badly sick and had a lack of motivation. I also apologize if this story is weird, I tried my best to be accurate with the Rebirth Voices timeline. Still, I did my best and I hope you liked it!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!!


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello! 

Yes, this is an important announcement. Today, the DRRBV team released on Discord some documents of what was written to future chapters and… well, do you know, this story… 

Will have to be rewritten. 

The things they released were surprisingly nothing of what I expected. 

I sincerely apologize but I have to restart this fanfiction from 0. Not exactly, but still. 

I'm not going to change a lot of the story, but here's some stuff about this old version I was writing. 

1- This fanfiction was gonna have 1 normal end and 2 bad and good endings. In both good endings, Akira shows some affection towards Marin. This is because he fell in love with her with time. He does not confess his feelings due to his guilt of his crimes. Marin also fell in love with Akira, but she's also hesitant to confess. 

2- In the AO3 version, Akira's AI was transferred to his own dead body. In the Wattpad version, Akira was transferred into a replica of his body. The one in AO3 was gonna be changed. 

3- Consider the first version. The 5th ending was gonna be considered the "True Ending". In here, Marin and Akira had a child (due to Akira not having a normal human body, some surgeries had to be done). The child, Sumiko, would be a "reincarnation" of Ayumu. The story would end with the child speaking to Narumi, after she got out of prison. 

Here the final idea:

A - Akira   
M - Marin   
S - Sumiko  
N - Narumi 

Location: Marin and Akira's house

A: HEY SUMIKO!!!! 

N: Sumiko?! 

S: WHAAAAT????? 

A: Come over here! There's someone you gotta meet!

S: WHO? 

M: You will see!! 

Footsteps could be heard. Narumi's wides grew wider, as she looks at Sumiko. 

M: Narumi, this is… my and Akira's little sunshine… 

N: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOUR DAUGHTER!!?!????!?!!!? 

A: Yep. 

S: Hawa hawa, miss Narumi!!!! 

Narumi started to cry… She was finally free. 

S: M-Mom, dad, I'm sorry, I made her cry!! 

N: No! No, you didn't!! I'm just… 

… I'm just happy.


End file.
